The Little Alpha - Part 13 - In Hiccup's Kingdom
(Fade to the beach. Hiccup and Dug are walking near the Dock of Berk. Hiccup is playing his flute.) *Hiccup/Eric: (stops playing) That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Dug? Where could she be? (On the other side of rocks Astrid is washed up. Only her shell bra remains on her. Elvis and Verne are exausted. Astrid lifts her right leg, sees her boot, moves her toes, and is amazed. Marcel flies over to Astrid and lands on her leg.) *Marcel/Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-do, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? (Astrid shakes her head) No? No huh, well let me see. (looks at one of her small feet) New seashells? (Astrid thinks for a minutes and then shakes her head again.) No new seashells. (Astrid bounces her leg, making him jiggle up and down, which is annoying Verne.) I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I know that I'll... *Verne/Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! (Marcel flies off and lands on a flat rock) She traded her voice to the wolf witch and got legs! *Marcel/Scuttle: I knew that. (Astrid attempts to get up, but her legs wobble, and she loses her balance.) *Elvis/Flounder: Kate's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the other viking fall in love with her, and he's gonna...he's gonna kiss her. *Verne/Sebastian: And she's only got three days. (Astrid falls back into the water, splashing Elvis, Verne, and Marcel with water and seaweed. Astrid finally stands up and gets the seaweed off of herself.) Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! (gasps) My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a rabbit, that's what her father'd say! (He marches into the water, but Astrid scoops him up and shakes her head at him.) I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done the minute, and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be... (Astrid looks at him with a sad face.) just be... just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that viking. (Astrid becomes happy and kisses him. Then she sets him back on the rock.) Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be. (Marcel flies over to a dry rock and grabs a white sail and a sienna rope.) *Marcel/Scuttle: Now, Kate, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see. (Cut to Hiccup and Dug. Dug sniffs at Astrid and gets excited.) *Hiccup/Eric: Dug? Huh? What? Dug! (At last, Astrid is wearing the white sail and sienna rope as a dress over her shell bra.) *Marcel/Scuttle: (wolf whistles) You look great, kid. You look sensational! (They hear Dug. He arrives and chases Astrid up on a rock.) *Hiccup/Eric: Dug! Dug! Quiet, Dug! What's gotten into you fella? (he sees Astrid) Oh. Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really. You seem very familiar to me. Have we met? We have met! I knew it! You're the one...the one I've been looking for! What's your name? (Astrid moths, "Astrid," but no words come out. She places her hand on her neck and cringes in anxiety.) What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? (Astrid shakes her head.) Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. (Dug and Astrid both look frustrated. Then she starts to pantomime.) What is it? You're hurt? No? No. You need help? (She collapses into his arms.) *Hiccup/Eric: Whoa, whoa, careful, careful, easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on. Come on, you'll be okay. (He takes Astrid to the village while she is still limping.) (Fade to Astrid playing in a bubble bath in a tub. She tries to catch a bubble, but it pops just before her eyes.) (Pouring a jug of water over her head is a tan anthropomorphic hippopotamus wearing a pink dress, blonde hair with yellow golden crown and blue eyes. Her name is Queen Lillan.) *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Washed up from a shipwreck? Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. (She picks up Astrid's "dress" where Verne is hiding in the pocket) I'll just...I'll just get this washed for you. (Verne is getting dunked in a mammoth bucket of soapy water. He resurfaces and spits out the water.) *Snow White"From Shrek"/Washerwoman 1: Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls. *Sleeping Beauty "From Shrek"/Washerwoman 2: No! Gertrude says... (Bugs is being washed) ...since when has Gertrude gotten anything right? (He burps up soap bubbles before Sleeping Beauty hangs him and the "dress" on the line.) I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak... *Verne/Sebastian: Madame, please! *Cinderella "From Shrek"/Washerwoman 3: ...Not my idea of a princess. If Hiccup's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here. (Verne is thrown into the kitchen and sees fish, squid, and octopus cooking. To his surprise, he sees three dead crabs stuffed with bread crumbs. He faints.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts